Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a multi-functional dressing mirror, more especially to a dressing mirror having an outer covering design thereof by materials with the effect of light transmission, furthermore, a lid of the outer covering is set to be an arc surface with the effect of magnification. Therefore, the tie-in usages of the outer covering and a plane mirror set inside the dressing mirror enable a user to enlarge either his/her figure or any object on the opposite side against the outer covering or to reflect him/her in the inner plane mirror thereof.
A dressing mirror is a necessary accessory in a lady""s dressing box for sprucing herself, such as wearing fake eyelashes, contact lens, or eye liner, lining up eyebrows and putting powder on the skin, etc. A commonly used dressing mirror is usually a plane mirror to be fixed inside a dressing compact. In view of that some dress up movements of wearing contact lens and fake eyelashes require careful preparations, as well as presently known portable dressing mirrors are all small and light-weighted, the present invention of a multi-functional dressing mirror is designed to meet that requirement.
In view of the foregoing, the primary objective of the present invention aims at providing a multi-functional dressing mirror designed to set a convex mirror on the upper covering body thereof with the function of light transmission, so as to heighten the usages of a dressing mirror by means of the combination of a convex mirror and an inner plane mirror thereof.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and the technical contents of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.